


But We Have Regionals Tomorrow Morning!

by Ficus



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ficus/pseuds/Ficus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Glee Club has to spend the night before Regionals at a hotel, and Rachel is not too happy to realize she’s sharing a room with Brittany and Santana. Especially when they make it impossible for her to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But We Have Regionals Tomorrow Morning!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, so basically I wrote this story like four years ago so this is pretty outdated, but it’s one of the few stories I managed to actually finish, so hey! Here it is.  
> Canon-wise is situated around season two, which I haven’t watched in a while so I’m not sure how accurate this is. 
> 
> I also want to thank TAB (The anonymous beta) who I wrote back then and helped a lot with this, I can’t remember if I've ever thank them for all their advice… so wherever you are TAB, thank you so much!

* * *

 

Rachel overhears it all. From the moment Quinn tells Mercedes that there are two rooms for the six of them, to Mercedes quickly deciding to get Tina before Brittany and Santana do it first.

She is also there to witness Santana’s annoyed expression when she finds out she has to room with Rachel of all people, along with Brittany’s shrug and off-hand comment about burning one of her sweaters for warmth if it gets too cold.

Rachel tries really hard to ignore that last one.

So yeah, she isn’t dumb, she knows that even though most of the Glee Club tolerates her, that doesn’t mean they want to spend the night in the same room with her. This is quite silly because it’s only ten minutes until her bedtime, which will make the interaction between them minimal.

When they arrive at their shared hotel room, the first thing Santana does is take a look at the three single beds and toss her bag at the one on the far end. The second thing she does, before Brittany or Rachel even have time to do anything, is to push the bed in the middle towards the one she chose, and then push the other one as far away as she could. Santana admires her handiwork for a couple of seconds and meets Rachel’s displeasured expression.

“That one’s yours, Rachel.” Santana points to the bed away from hers. She offers a small, sarcastic grin.

Rachel simply glares back while Brittany throws herself unceremoniously on her bed.

 

Later on, Rachel’s ready to sleep, satin nightie hugging her frame, teeth thoroughly brushed and face freshly washed. She notices that neither Santana nor Brittany are ready for bed, and considering that it’s already late enough for her –They are competing tomorrow at 10:00 am!- she thinks the other two should get enough rest as well. They are, after all, one-sixth part of the whole team.

Rachel watches as the two girls enter the bathroom –together- and spend a fair amount of time inside. She is quite shocked when they come out with fresh make up, tight jeans and sexy tops.

“Where are you going?!” The panic in her voice is evident. “We have Regionals tomorrow morning!”

Santana rolls her eyes. “Jeez, relax, will you? We’ll be right back.”

“But!-”

“We’ll just go get some ice and we’ll be back, okay?” 

Brittany turns to Santana with a pout. “But I thought we were going to that party.”

Santana gives her companion an annoyed look. “Britt!”

“What party?” Rachel gets up from the bed, positioning herself in front of the girls and blocking the door. “No, we need you both in shape tomorrow. It is of vital importance that- Hey!”

Santana takes Rachel by the arm and easily tosses her aside. “See ya, midget!”

Rachel can only watch and listen to them laughing as they leave, Brittany giving her one last amused glance before walking  out the door.

She sighs and sits down in one motion. _Fine_ , she thinks. She’ll have to carry everyone else’s weight for the competition, as usual. She only hopes Finn is smart enough to sleep early, because Rachel is going to need her ex-boyfriend in sharp condition.

She gets beneath the covers and lets the silence lull her to a sweet slumber.

…

Only to be awakened a few hours later by the nagging sounds coming from somewhere behind her.

Giggling.

Brittany and Santana.

_Of course._

Rachel tries to ignore it, because there’s nothing worse than interrupting a good scheduled sleeping pattern. And admonishing the girls would only cause more harm than good, so she keeps still and hopes for silence.

Maybe if she wishes really hard…

She’s not surprised to realize that she has no such luck. The giggles become shushing attempts and then back to giggles that sound even louder than before. Rachel whines softly.

“We’re gonna wake her up,” Brittany warns.

Rachel silently scoffs to herself because, _too late_.

Then, Rachel can imagine how easily Santana disregards her as she says; “Don’t worry, she’s sound asleep.”

That just angers her, so Rachel whines even harder. She presumes they will take the hint and stop making such a ruckus.

Brittany giggles again and there are shuffling noises filling the air. Rachel really hopes they’re getting ready for bed.  

Eventually those noises stop, only to be replaced by the sound of weight hitting a mattress and Santana chuckling.

Seriously, what on Earth is so funny? They are probably drunk, and with that assumption, Rachel grabs the extra pillow besides her and uses it to cover her head. The motion is deliberate and she is sure that it will be obvious enough to signal that she is awake.

She is finally pleased to hear silence, and she’s about to relax when a different noise reaches her ears.

A whimper.

Rachel doesn’t usually curse, not out loud at least, but her mind is suddenly filled with swear words. She’s heard gossip about Brittany and Santana, about how they are very sexually active -with each other-, but Rachel is not one to believe in gossip.

“Take it off, Britt.”

It was such a soft whisper that Rachel can’t be sure if she heard right.

More shuffling sounds, laborious breathing, and what Rachel could affirm is the noise lips do when… _oh god_. Rachel tightens her hold on the pillow and unconsciously clenches her legs together.

Why, why, _why_ couldn’t she be asleep? Why is her slumber so light? Why? Why is she suddenly turned on at the idea of hearing two girls behind her making out and possibly even more?

Santana moans, a soft sound that Rachel has never heard before. Ok, maybe once in a soft-core erotic movie, but she _swears_ she only watched a few minutes of it.

“Britt, did you bring the dildo?”

Rachel freezes.

There’s a pause.

“Yeah.”

More noises.

Then, Santana’s voice; loud and frustrated. “Not this one, did you bring the green one?”

And finally something hitting her arm. Hard.

Rachel jumps from the bed as if it’s on fire, squealing and shaking off whatever hit her on the arm, because she is sure it was a giant sex toy or something similar. Her desperate actions cause Brittany and Santana to explode in fits of laughter.

Really mean, cruel laughter.

She turns her nightstand light on and catches sight of a shampoo bottle on her bedspread, and both Cheerios, both in their underwear and t-shirts, watching her with amusement.

“You should’ve seen that jump, Rachel!” Santana wipes her eyes, softly chuckling to herself. “It was hilarious.”

Brittany is giggling as well.

Santana goes for her bag and takes out her conditioner, tossing it into Brittany’s lap. “Watch out, Britt, it’s a dildo coming to get 'ya!”

The blonde pretends to get scared and lets it slide from her body with jerky movements.

Both girls continue to laugh.

Rachel, on her part, is appalled. And embarrassed. And pissed off.

Santana notices it first. “Aw, come on, Rachel. Live a little, it was fun.”

This time, Rachel picks up on her slightly slurred speech, even though it’s barely audible and she knows that the prank came from malice and not from whatever alcohol they have consumed.

“It was not fun. At all. We have Regionals tomorrow.” Rachel realizes that they might not care about her feelings, but they should at least care about winning the competition.

Brittany rolls her eyes. “Like we need that much sleep for that.”

Santana gets off the bed and crawls towards Rachel, an expression of scrutiny on her face. “Wait, Rachel, are you blushing?” She giggles and her hand flies to Rachel’s cheek. “Britt, she’s _blushing!_ ”

Rachel bats the offending hand away and backs away from her. “Leave me alone, Santana!”

“So cute, did you really think we were making out?” Santana asks with a patronizing smirk, and Rachel kind of hates her more than she ever did in her life.

“Silly Rachel,” Brittany declares as she makes her way to them. “ _This_ is what making out sounds like.”

She will never forget seeing Brittany grab the back of Santana’s head and push their lips together for a kiss. Nor how Santana takes hold of Brittany’s waist to pull her closer, opening her mouth to receive the kiss. And she most definitely will never forget the sight of the girls’ tongues sliding back and forward in synchronization.

They sound different than before, when they were pretending. For once, Santana’s moaning doesn’t sound so girly, but raw and needy, and Brittany is almost silent, the only sound coming from her nose as she breathes.

Rachel contemplates looking away, but they’re right in front of her, both resting on their knees beside Rachel’s bed.

The shock doesn’t leave Rachel’s face even when it’s over.

Brittany pulls away with a goofy smile. “See? That’s how it sounds.”

Santana can’t do anything but shrug at Rachel’s open-jawed expression. “Did you enjoy the show?”

Rachel nods. It’s quick, automatic even, and she stops it the instant she realizes she’s doing it. But Santana catches it.

And Santana smirks evilly.

“Brittany, guess what? Rachel is a total perv that digs watching us make out.”

Rachel tries to deny it vehemently, shaking her head and stumbling over her words as she tries to say that she isn’t a pervert.

Brittany shrugs her shoulders. “Duh.”

“Who would have thought?” Santana scratches her chin in mock contemplation.

Brittany makes her way up into Rachel’s bed and sits down next to her. “I bet she totally watches us in Glee.”

Santana follows her example and takes the other side next to Rachel. “Yeah, totally, and she gets off later thinking about us.”

Now, Rachel knows that it isn’t the case; she has never ogled another member during rehearsals, -okay, except Finn, and Noah occasionally- but nobody else and particularly not Brittany and Santana.

The problem is that neither girl cares if it’s true or not. They are only teasing her and trying to make a fool out of her. And well, they are very much succeeding. And that ‘s what’s worrying Rachel.

“Ok, ha ha, you had your fun, now let’s go to sleep.” Rachel commands with whatever little authority she feels she has left. “We have Region-“

Santana clamps her hand on the girl’s mouth. “Shut up about Regionals, God!”

It is not a good moment to notice how warm Santana’s hand is, Rachel thinks to herself.

Rachel’s mouth is released, and she looks right and left to both girls, who seem to have some sort of unspoken, telepathic communication. Seriously, because when Santana nods and Rachel turns to see Brittany’s answer, she’s not expecting that answer to be the blonde pushing her lips against Rachel’s.

If she were to say that her first instinct is to push Brittany away, Rachel would be lying. The kiss feels good  from the first instant, the first sliding motion and the second and the third. Rachel doesn’t have much time to process that it’s Brittany, who moments ago was mocking her, and that it could all very well go to hell at any second. Popular girls like Brittany don’t make out with the bottom of the social ladder, it simply doesn’t happen. Not without an ulterior motive. Rachel briefly wonders  if Santana is recording the whole thing or something.

Rachel pulls away to check if Santana is up to anything cruel. She is quite astonished as she turns to the girl and receives another kiss instead.

Santana’s kiss is awkward at first. There’s nothing really wrong with Santana’s technique, but Rachel can barely cooperate because she’s a little bit terrified. She’s almost expecting some sort of backlash when Santana stops and exhales a frustrated sigh. Rachel furrows her brow in fear when she feels a hand on her shoulder, pushing her against the mattress. But Santana tries again, this time dropping gentle kisses along Rachel’s bottom lip, trying to elicit a reaction from her. Rachel finally relaxes and kisses back, allowing Santana to go further.

Rachel can feel Brittany’s weight settling against one side of her, and her hands roaming around her waistline, while Santana, still on the opposite side, softly eases her tongue against Rachel’s.

She wonders if this is real life.

Because _wow_.

Suddenly, Santana pulls away and travels along Rachel’s neck with the tip of her tongue, while Brittany quickly replaces Santana and kisses Rachel again.

Santana laughs, face pressed against her shoulder. “See, I told you she was a total perv.”

Alarms ring through Rachel’s head and she tries to get up and away from them. Of course they were playing with her.  It’s a bit hard to move with both Cheerios basically on top of her, but Brittany moves aside, seeing Rachel’s abrupt panicked state.

But Santana holds the girl down. “Hey, hey, hey! Rachel, calm down.”

Rachel takes a deep, shuddering breath, still struggling to get away. “What are you guys doing? Is this some sort of twisted joke?”

Both cheerleaders share a look of confusion.

“Okay, Rachel, stop,” Santana orders, grabbing both of Rachel’s shoulders and forcing her to look at her. “I was just kidding, but I’m not trying to mess with you. I want this.”

Brittany bites her lip. “I don’t care if you’re a perv, Rachel, that’s hot. Can we go back to making out?”

Rachel tries to relax and find sincerity in Santana’s words and expression. It’s hard, because she’s doing that blank face of hers that Rachel still finds scary.

“I’m sorry, I guess I overreacted,” she concedes, “but given the circumstances of the situation, and our past relationship, you can’t really blame me for assuming you’re pulling some sort of hoax on me.”

Brittany pouts. “My head hurts now. I liked you better when we were making out, Rachel.”

Santana snorts. “Same here.”

“Well, if you insist on verbally harassing me-“

“Rachel” Santana cuts her off, her index finger gently pressing against her lips and her charm on full force. “You actually have lovely lips, you know? I can’t tell you how many times I have wondered what else you could do with that mouth besides singing.”

Rachel is rendered speechless as Santana’s finger glides against her lips and inside her mouth, grazing her tongue and then coming out and traveling to her chin, Santana’s dark eyes never leaving hers.

“Now, you have a choice. Brittany and I could go to our own beds, or…” She leaves the sentence hanging.

“Or,” Brittany repeats with a smile.

“Or we could stay here, and make you feel real good.” Santana finishes, grinning deviously.

Rachel hesitates for just a few seconds too long, because Santana huffs in annoyance and gets up.

“Whatever, I’m not gonna beg. Let’s go, Britt.”

Brittany’s disappointment is obvious in her face as she shifts away from Rachel.

“Wait!”

Brittany smiles immediately, going back to her previous position.

Santana frowns instead and crosses her arms. “What?”

“Stay.” Rachel looks down apprehensively, because, let’s be real, she basically just invited the most cruel girl she knows into her bed.

Santana scoffs. “That’s it?”

Rachel blushes, but Santana’s answer sets her off and she looks up in defiance.

“Convince me. Come here and convince me you really want it.” Santana raises her eyebrows, a hand resting on her hip, all attitude and stubbornness.

“What?”

Brittany nudges Rachel’s shoulder. “Go and kiss her,” she whispers, and adds, “She likes it a little rough.”

Rachel gets off the bed and onto her feet, not entirely sure of why she’s doing this. Santana looks on in disbelief as the girl puts on her slippers and walks the three or four steps toward her. They stare at each other. Santana gives her a little insufferable grin, daring Rachel to do anything to prove herself.

It actually works because that expression on Santana’s face brings Rachel plenty of memories involving that very same smirk. Santana insulting her, implying she’s a man, demeaning her clothing choices, her religion, her face, her very existence. It drives her mad. Rachel fists the fabric of the t-shirt on Santana’s chest and pulls her down with force, smashing their lips together and kissing hard. Santana goes for it, one hand tangling in Rachel’s hair and the other one grabbing her waist. Rachel gives Santana’s bottom lip a tug and then bites down softly, making the other girl whimper and push her body harder.

Eventually, Santana pauses mid-kiss and glances towards Brittany. “Come here.”

Santana goes back to Rachel’s mouth until she feels Brittany’s arms around them. She starts pushing her body forwards, sandwiching Rachel between Brittany and her.

“She’s too short for me; can we go to the bed?” Brittany complains.

Rachel pauses after hearing that. “Hey!”

Santana just laughs. “Yeah, sure.”

They stumble back down onto the bed, which is quite a feat for three people. Brittany’s back is pushed uncomfortably against the wall, but she doesn’t mind too much, while Santana is inches away from falling off the mattress.

But they manage.

Rachel is pretty comfortable herself, with both of the Cheerios pressed up against her body, even though she doesn’t have much room to move. Brittany can finally reach the juncture of her neck, so she sucks greedily on it, while Santana carries on with her ministrations to Rachel’s lips.

Rachel should have seen it coming, really, she should have.

Brittany’s hand finds her right breast, causing her to gasp in surprise and pleasure, realizing that she had wanted that hand long before Brittany placed it there. And just as quickly, Santana’s hand goes from her leg upward until she cups Rachel’s mound with her palm.

Rachel’s body can barely keep up with all the attention. It’s hard for her to process everything that’s happening, especially the overwhelming pleasure she didn’t know she could even experience. She feels her heart attempting to leap out from her chest when Santana’s fingers toy with the elastic of her panties.

Her mind is telling her to stop it, every single reasonable thought in her brain tells her that the situation is getting out of hand, out of her control.  She thinks words and forms long structured sentences she doesn’t say.

Brittany’s hand softly massages her breast, playful fingers brushing against her nipple. Rachel is almost ashamed at how much she actually enjoys it, because she was positive that she wasn’t that sensitive in that area. Brittany releases her breast, takes a long lick across her neck and lowers the strap from Rachel’s nightie, exposing part of her body.  Santana just seems to know, since she stops kissing Rachel’s mouth and goes straight for the newly exposed flesh.

Rachel has a moment to really open her eyes, the dim light from her nightstand makes everything look almost surreal.  She looks down and the image of Santana Lopez sucking on her nipple is just too much.  Her heart keeps beating wildly, strongly, in a way that Rachel is sure can’t be healthy. Her limbs are shaking, her breath is shallow and she has to struggle to take a deep, heavy intake of air.

She should stop it, Rachel thinks once again, before she faints out of sheer nervousness. So Rachel tries, feebly, to push Santana away. She doesn’t understand how her hand gets caught in Santana’s hair, but suddenly her fingers are playing with it.

Brittany cups her butt and squeezes.  Rachel needs to stop this. Santana softly bites her nipple. Rachel should really stop this.  Brittany moans against her ear, while Santana’s hand rests flat on her stomach. Brittany takes a moment to take of her shirt and Santana pushes her hand inside Rachel’s underwear. Brittany’s naked torso presses against Rachel’s back.  She should stop it. 

Santana parts her folds and slides her fingers against them. 

And just like that, it gets real. Too real for Rachel to handle.

“Wait, wait, wait.” She lets out, her hand holding onto Santana’s arm.

Everything stops, leaving only heavy breathing and confusion.

Santana frowns again and removes her hand. “What is it this time?”

“I’m sorry.” Rachel suddenly feels like panicking again. “It’s just I’ve never…” She leaves the sentence hanging, not daring to finish it.

Santana tries. “With a girl you mean?”

Brittany moves a little in her place. “With two?”

Rachel grimaces. “With anyone, actually.”

“You’re a virgin?” Santana feels the blood drain from her face.

She closes her eyes and nods, attempting to hide her face from the other brunette.

“That’s cute.” Brittany comments.

“No, it’s not. You should have told us before!” Santana says harsh and low. She disentangles herself from Rachel and gets up from the bed.

“But Santana, you’ve taken lots of V-cards before. You like V-cards.”

“From guys! That’s different!”

“Don’t have a double standard, that’s mean.”

“What?” Santana frowns even harder, her hand quickly going to her forehead and massaging it.

Rachel stays silent, hugging herself and avoiding looking at either of the girls.

“No, Britt, it’s just most girls are very picky about who they give their V-card to.”

“Oh. But I wasn’t picky.”

“I know. Me neither.” Santana clenches her teeth. “But little Rachel here…”

“I’m sorry.” Rachel mutters, probably feeling more embarrassed than she has ever felt in her entire life.

Brittany places a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “You don’t want Santana to be your first? ‘Cos she’s good, you know?”

Santana smiles a little and her expression softens up. She is good. If only that were the issue.

“That’s not it.” Rachel trails off for a moment. “It’s just, I don’t know, I’m not sure.”

She had always been sure of how she wanted her first time to be. Finn, when they were older, maybe in college. Rachel wanted candles and romance, she wanted promises. But one’s perspective tends to flake when you no longer have that boyfriend, you have a gorgeous girl pressing against your body and you’re already missing the warmth of the other one, who was kissing you as if her life depended on it. And God, it had felt so damn good.

Santana approaches them, carefully sitting down next to Rachel’s reclining form. “I can be a lot of things, Rachel, but I’m not gonna pressure you into having sex with me.”

Brittany interrupts. “With us, I’m here too.”

“Okay, us.” Santana rolls her eyes and catches Rachel’s gaze. The girl looks a little heartbroken, so Santana can’t find the resolve to stay mad at her. “I just wish you would have told me earlier before I got myself so worked up.”

“I’m sorry,” Rachel apologizes again, sitting up and combing her hair back with her fingers. “I’ve never been in a situation of this type before and I let myself get carried away. It was definitely the most erotic moment of my life.”

Santana sighs. “It was pretty good,” she admits and looks away.

Brittany nods happily.

Rachel half-smiles, it was an amazing experience but it was for the best to end it now. Brittany and Santana usually treated her pretty horrendously, and by next Monday they would both be insulting her again, as if nothing happened. It was better this way.

Santana swallows nervously. “Rachel, do you mind if… Brittany and I…?”

Rachel’s eyes widen at the implication.

“I really need to finish this, okay?” Santana blurts outs, looking displeased and adding as an afterthought, “You can watch if you want.”

“Watching can be fun too,” Brittany encourages.

Rachel is torn for a few seconds because there’s a part of her that wants to watch, but she’s not sure how it will affect her. This night is already messed up enough as it is.

“I guess I’ll take a shower, while you guys…” Rachel trails off, getting up from the bed and quickly scurrying into the bathroom.

She’s closing the door as she hears Santana say that they won’t take long.

 

Rachel can’t even answer, and instead gets busy preparing everything for a quick warm bath. She puts on a shower cap to keep her hair dry and begins washing thoroughly, trying to rinse away the shame she couldn’t help feeling. She was almost in a threesome with Brittany and Santana. And she was cursing her virginity and her own preconceptions about how she should lose it. Sometimes she almost wished she could be a little more like them, free to enjoy her sexuality without any hang ups, without having her life structured to the last detail. Rachel wonders if that was the exciting thing, not kissing a girl, not kissing _two_ girls, and those girls being, you know, _Brittany and Santana,_ but the sheer surprise of being in a situation that she never expected herself to be in.

In a way it feels like a chance that is probably never going to repeat itself, and Rachel wants that threesome, at some point in her life when she’s confident in her sexuality like she is in other areas, but not now. She’s not ready for it yet.

She finishes her shower and dries herself off, dressing herself in the very same nightie she was wearing before. Coming back to the room, she notices that Brittany and Santana have indeed finished their business, and they are dozing off in their respective beds. Rachel sighs and looks at the clock, the time 2:48 causing her to gasp and throw herself on the bed. She needs to get as much sleep as possible. Her team needs her in sharp shape by ten o’clock.

She desperately tries not to think about anything, even though the mattress feels abnormally huge and cold now that she is all alone.

* * *

 

Rachel never hears her alarm. It’s understandable, since it took her forever to actually fall asleep, but that doesn’t justify the fact that she’s an hour and half behind in her scheduled morning. She was supposed to get up at six as usual, have breakfast, go to the gym for a little workout, check if everyone else was up and running as well, take a relaxing shower, get dressed, and still have plenty of time left for vocal warm-ups.

She doesn’t really understand why she’s being awakened by pounding on the door and Mercedes’ voice calling her name.

“Rachel?! Are you there?” She hears, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

“Maybe Santana killed her,” Quinn says loud enough that Rachel can hear her.

There’s some more pounding on the door and Rachel can only mutter something unintelligent in response.

Santana gets up abruptly, sending her covers flying through the air and onto the floor. “Shut up!” She walks toward the door without a sideways glance and opens it aggressively. “What the fuck is it?”

“We were worried; we need to be on stage in like, two hours,” Quinn states in a clipped tone.

“What?!” Suddenly Rachel is on her feet, blinking rapidly to get rid of the foggy sensation in her eyes.

7:38 AM.

As the realization that she overslept sinks in, she quickly –and clumsily- makes her way to the bathroom, ignoring the looks of any of the girls at the doorway.

No workout, quick breakfast, quick shower, warm-ups.

She can do this.

* * *

 

They finish in second place.

It’s not a win-win, but they qualify for Nationals so everybody is celebrating like there’s no tomorrow.

Rachel is absolutely relieved. Of course, she wishes they could have won first place, but she cannot ask much with how little sleep she had last night. Not to mention the few times that she crossed paths with Santana on stage and almost stumbled over her own feet. She even felt a note going off-key in the chorus when Brittany touched her shoulder, but she is pretty sure it was masked by the other voices.

She makes a mental note to figure out how to not let this type of situations affect her performance. Not that she thinks she’ll find herself in a situation of this nature in the future, but one could never be too prepared. One never knows, she considers, maybe when she’s on Broadway.

At some point after the announcement, when everybody else is still celebrating, Brittany gives Rachel an impromptu kiss on the lips and embraces her tightly.

Rachel is taken aback for a few seconds and wonders if anyone saw it.

“If you change your mind, we’ll be waiting,” Brittany says loud and clear against her ear.

Rachel looks at her with a dumbfounded expression, but she definitely heard correctly. She nods in agreement.

Brittany smiles brightly at her. “I hope you do, because I think you’re really hot!”

A giggle escapes Rachel’s mouth, which escalates to full-on laughter. She can’t figure out if Brittany is serious, and even if that is the case, she doubts she’ll even remember about it next week.

 

They go back home. Santana and Brittany pretty much ignore her for the rest of the trip.

It feels like the longest trip ever.

But hey, Rachel muses, watching as Brittany leans toward Santana and whispers into her ear, there’s always Nationals in New York.


End file.
